Geliebtes Helloween
by sweety-cho-chan
Summary: Draco hat ein Buch geschrieben, Harry verlangt ein Autogramm in Hermines Buchladen und will vielleicht mehr als ein Autogramm? [HD][Complete]


Autor: Moi sweety-cho-chan

Disclaimer: Keiner von den Schnuckeln gehört mir und ich bekomme auch kein geld dafür.

Warnung: Slash! Don't like it, don't read it!

Inhalt: Draco hat ein Buch geschrieben, Harry hat es gelesen und nun verlangt er nach einem

Autogramm in Hermines Buchladen an Helloween. Oder wollte er mehr?

Rewievs: Immer wieder gerne gesehen )

Ich wünsche viel spaß damit, auch wenn wir noch kein Helloween haben. gg

oooOOOOooo

oO Geliebtes Helloween! Oo

Frierend schlang er den Schal fester um seinen Hals. Es war ein wirklich kalter 30. Oktobertag. Er schlenderte durch die Winkelgasse, die geschmückt war mit Spinnweben, leuchtenden Kürbisköpfen und Furcht einflößenden Helloweenmasken. Kinder drückten sich die Nase platt an einem Schaufenster. Ein Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht. Diese Kinder hätten glatt Ron, Hermine und er sein können, doch das war Vergangenheit. Das haben sie vielleicht vor 10 Jahren getan, aber nun?

Harry war Auror, Ron arbeitete im Ministerium und Hermine hatte ihren eigenen Buchladen. Ron lebte zusammen mit Blaise und war glücklich verheiratet, während Hermine frisch geschieden war und ein Kind hatte. Harry dagegen lebte allein, auch wenn Hermine ihm immer wieder angeboten hatte bei ihr und das Kind zu wohnen. Er hatte immer abgelehnt.

Aber vielleicht konnte er sich einen Kaffee leisten bei ihr im Laden. Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Lächelnd schlug er den Weg zum gemütlichen Buchladen ein. Lachende Kinder begegneten ihm verkleidet als verschiedene gruselige Gestalten wie Hexe oder Gnom.

Frierend rieb Harry seine Hände aneinander und hielt sie mit seinem Atem warm. Verdammt, war es heute kalt. Für Oktober zu kalt! Fehlte nur noch das es schneite. Obwohl er Schnee ja so eigentlich liebte. Es war faszinierend wenn die Stadt in einer weißen, federleichten Pracht gehüllt war. Am schönsten war es zur Weihnachtszeit. Wenn alles festlich geschmückt war und man die Geschenke für seine Liebsten besorgen musste.

Verträumt lächelnd betrat Harry Hermines Laden. Ein kleines Glöckchen erklang über der Tür und kündigte ihn an. Eine strahlende Hermine kam ihm entgegen mit Brille auf der Nase und einen Stapel Bücher.

„Hallo Harry, du kommst genau richtig! Hier, trag mal bitte. Die Dinger sind verflucht schwer und müssen in den Lagerraum im Keller!"

Überrumpelt nahm Harry die Bücher und konnte nur grinsend den Kopf schütteln. Diese Frau war wirklich eine Sache für sich. Seufzend schleppte er den wirklich schweren Bücherstapel in den Keller.

„Ach, ähm, Harry Ron und Blaise habe ich vor 5 Minuten runter geschickt, also wenn du ein stöhnen hörst wunder dich nicht."

Harry gluckste leise und stieg die Treppe hinunter. Er erwartete so einiges. Fragte sich nur wie von vorne oder von hinten. Grinsend trat er die Lagerraumtür auf und schnappte überrascht nach Luft. Das war weder vorne noch hinten. Das war – absurd. Ron und Blaise hockten nebeneinander auf einer Kiste und durchblätterten gemeinsam ein Buch und daran war nicht eine verräterische Spur.

„Bei Merlin, was macht ihr da?"

Verblüfft ließ Harry die Bücher auf den Boden sinken und ging neugierig zu den beiden verheirateten Männern. Blaise sah kurz auf, grinste und las dann weiter im Buch. Was ging denn hier vor? Normalerweise würden Ron und Blaise was ganz anderes tun. Aber das hier war nicht normal. Man nannte es eher abnormal. Ron und Blaise zusammen lesen das war einfach absurd, abnormal, irre, verrückt…

„Was lest ihr denn?"

„Ein Buch."

"Ach wirklich?"

Seufzend fuhr sich Harry übers Gesicht und lehnte sich an die weiße Wand hinter ihm. Ein seltenes Stück freie Wand, normal stand der Raum bis obenhin voll mit Büchern. Er sah zu den beiden Lesenden und verzog das Gesicht. Irgendetwas war hier doch faul und stank gewaltig. Aber aus den Beiden würde er wohl nichts herausbekommen, also ging er von Sehnsucht nach einer heißen Tasse Kakao gepackt wieder nach oben. Wohlig aufseufzend ließ er sich auf einen Sessel in der Leseecke nieder und sah Hermine dabei zu, wie sie Bücher in Regale ordnete ohne Zauberstab.

„Und? Was treiben die zwei. Von vorne oder hinten?"

Sie kicherte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, sogar nicht Hermine-like. Entweder es lag an Helloween oder irgendetwas war vorgefallen von dem Harry noch nichts wusste. Aber erst einmal brauchte er einen heißen Kakao mit Plätzchen, selbstgebacken von Hermines Großmutter.

„Harry, deinem Blick nach zu urteilen willst du einen heißen Kakao und Plätzchen, hab ich Recht?"

„Bin ich so durchschaubar?"

"Wie ein offenes Buch."

Hermine grinste Harry an und dieser grinste zurück. Sie kannte ihn einfach in und auswendig mit all seinen Macken, Vorlieben und Fehlern. Zu Rons Leiden kannte sie auch seine Macken und zog ihn deswegen immer auf, was dieser ganz und gar nicht toll fand. Vor allem dann wenn es um Blaise ging, dann war er so empfindlich wie in der Schulzeit und lief immer wieder rot an.

Das war immer wieder amüsant anzusehen.

„Apropos offenes Buch, ich hab Ron und Blaise gerade beim lesen erwischt."

"Oh…"

Prompt fielen ein paar Bücher zu Boden, die Hermine eigentlich einsortieren wollte. Erstaunt sah sie ihren schwarzhaarigen Freund an. Sie blinzelte ein wenig und grinste dann breit. Was Harry dann doch verwirrte. Hermine sagte nichts mehr dazu und ging in die kleine Küche nahe dem Verkaufstresen. Harry sah ihr stirnrunzelnd hinterher und hing seinen Gedanken nach, als er lautes Poltern vernahm und eine aufgebrachte Stimme die nur Ron gehören konnte.

„Mine! Was soll das heißen: _Ich werde ihn nie vergessen, den großen Helden, der-Junge-der-Lebte, Gryffindors Goldjunge und werde ihn immer lieben!_ MINE!"

Erschrocken weiteten sich Harrys Augen. Da ging es um ihn, um Harry Potter. Gott, was war denn nun los? Wer sollte ihn lieben und würde ihn nicht vergessen? Er bedachte den zerstreuten Ron und den grinsenden Blaise mit einem verwirrten Blick. Nun verstand er wirklich _nichts _mehr!

„Würde mich bitte jemand aufklären."

"Oh, Harry."

Ron drehte sich überrascht zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um und schluckte. Er war bleich wie die Wand und hatte schreck geweitete Augen. Was war denn nun kaputt?

"So heiß ich."

Ron schluckte, wand sich ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in Blaise Halsbeuge, während er fast apathisch immer dasselbe sagte. Er benahm sich als hätte er eine Spinne gesehen. Die gab es hier zwar on mass, aber hier hatte sich Ron noch nicht sonderlich angestellt. Jetzt war Harrys Neugierde geweckt und so schnell würde er sich nicht abschütteln lassen.

„Verschweigt ihr mir etwas?"

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, während Hermine mit Kakao und Keksen zu ihnen trat und sich lächelnd in den Sessel setzte. Sie schüttete sich in aller Ruhe eine Tasse Kakao ein und nippte an dem heißen Getränk. Sie machte die anderen beinahe mit ihrer Art verrückt.

„Nun Harry, es ist so, Ron hat von einem Buch gesprochen. Einem ganz bestimmten Buch."

Sie machte eine kleine Pause und sah Harry durchdringlich an, bis sie lächelte und aufstand um besagtes Buch zu holen. Ron hatte sich noch immer nicht von dem Schock erholt und kuschelte sich an Blaise, der ihn zu einem Sessel zog und breit grinste. Halt das typische Blaise-Grinsen. Irgendwie fühlte sich Harry mehr als nur unwohl und rutschte nervös auf seinem Platz hin und her.

„So, Harry, ich weiß es wird dir gefallen!"

Unsicher sah dieser erst Hermine und dann das Buch an. Verblüfft sah er das Titelbild an und fiel aus allen Wolken. Er drehte es in seinen Händen und wollte nicht wirklich glauben was dort stand.

„_Es lag an Helloween – mein leben und ich, Draco Lucius Malfoy. _Das ist doch…Wollt ihr mich verarschen?"

Harry schluckte schwer und hob seinen Blick, doch Hermine lächelte noch immer, Blaise grinste immer noch sein Grinsen und Ron war noch immer schockiert. Sie wollten ihn also nicht verarschen. Er starrte wieder das Titelbild an nachdenklicher Draco aus einen Fenster sah während es regnete. Sein Herz schlug mit einem Mal ein paar Takte schneller und mit zittrigen Fingern schlug er die erste Seite auf. Was dort stand verschlug ihm die Sprache. Er schluckte schwer und wusste gar nicht was er tun sollte.

_Widmung_

_Harry Potter, Gryffindors ehemaliger Goldjunge, der Junge-der-lebte, der nicht nur Lord Voldemort besiegte sondern auch mein Herz eroberte. _

„Mine, du hättest es ihm nicht geben sollen! Das ist reiner Selbstmord!"

Harry starrte wie gebannt die wenigen Worte an und war weder entsetzt noch angewidert, er war überrascht, und das war untertrieben. Mit so etwas hätte er im Leben nicht gerechnet! Draco und ein Buch veröffentlich das war wie Schnee an Helloween! Er hob seinen Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster. Beinahe wäre er vom Stuhl gefallen. Es schneite tatsächlich! Verdammt, was war hier nur los? Stand die Welt denn Kopf?

Harry fasste sich wieder und blätterte eine Seite weiter. Neugierig fing er an zu lesen, während sein Herz immer schneller gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte.

_...Damals konnte ich es ihm einfach nicht verzeihen, vielleicht wollte ich auch nicht, was wohl eher am letzteren lag. Niemand lehnte die Freundschaft zu einem Draco Malfoy ab! Das ging einfach nicht! Ich war sauer, nein, ich war nicht nur sauer, ich war wütend und schwor Rache! Potter durfte nicht ungestraft davon kommen, vor allem nicht DER Potter. Goyle und Crabe haben ja immerhin zu mir gehalten und Blaise hatte ich auch noch, der würde mich sicherlich unterstützen! Potter sollte leiden! Genau die Qualen die ich auch litt!..._

Harry seufzte leise. Das war genau der Draco den Harry kannte…

…_Gryffindors Goldjunge. Oh Hallelulia! Immer umgeben von Fans und weckte täglich neue Interesse. Harry hier, Harry da, Harry ist ja so wunderbar. Ja, damals war ich eifersüchtig, denn Harry gab sich nicht mit mir ab, nein, er spie meinen Namen regelrecht aus und lehrte mich, dass er sich nicht einschüchtern ließ. Das gefiel mir sofort... _

Ach, das hatte der ehemalige Gryffindor auch noch nicht gewusst. Draco mochte es also, wenn er selbstbewusst war und das war er ja auch, zu mindest hatte er es immer vorgegeben zu sein. Aber der Rest ließ ihn nachdenken. Er war Draco damals also nicht egal gewesenen in der Hinsicht was Freundschaft anging. Man konnte die Eifersucht richtig spüren, doch er war nicht eifersüchtig auf Harry, nein, auf seine Fans…

…_Noch heute denke ich darüber nach WARUM er meine Freundschaft nicht angenommen hat. Warum wir uns anfeindeten wie kein anderer. Lag es an Harry, an seinen Freunden oder an mir selber? Ich bin auf den Nenner gekommen das wir alle irgendwo schuld waren, aber am meisten war ich es wohl und der gute, alte Lord Voldemort, der zum Glück in der Hölle schmort. _

_Ich, Draco Lucius Malfoy, verabscheue Lord Voldemort, nicht nur weil er unschuldige Menschen tötete, meine Familie auseinander gerissen hat, mich leiden ließ, nein, weil er Harry ein leben gab was sicherlich keiner haben wollte. Die meisten wechselten doch nur ein Wort mit ihm, weil er eben so berühmt war. Nur Weasly und Granger sahen ihn wirklich als Freund an._

_MICH hatte er nie gewollt…_

Harry schluckte hart. Was tat Draco da? Über sein leben philosophisieren? Das war doch…einfach die Wahrheit. Jedes einzelne Wort war weder gelogen noch ausgedacht.

„Draco…"

_..Ich hatte Angst, unendlich große Angst, dass er sterben würde, dass ich nicht mehr in seine grünen Smaragde sehen konnte, dass es sie nie mehr geben würde. Jedes Mal hatte ich gebetet, wenn ich wusste, dass Harry sich wieder in Gefahr begab. Ich konnte es spüren. Ich konnte Harrys Angst spüren, meine Angst, es war eine Qual. Ich wollte so nicht fühlen, es machte mir Angst. Obwohl meine Eltern Todesser waren, mir Hass und Gefühlsmissachtung lehrten, sie konnten nichts gegen diese Gefühle tun. Sie waren einfach da und wollten scheinbar nicht mehr gehen._

_Man hatte mir nicht erklärt was ich tun sollte. Wie sollte ich damit bloß umgehen? Ich hatte verdrängt, es in die hinterste Schublade meines Gehirnes geschoben und doch tauchte es immer wieder auf, schon allein wenn ich an die sinnlichen Lippen, die grünen, funkelnden Augen und das rabenschwarze Haar dachte, ich hatte Angst! Das erste Mal bekam ich an Helloween Angst, als Harry einen Troll bekämpfte. Gott war das Ding hässlich..._

…_Valentinstag. Kotz. Würg. Brech. Etwas was ich noch nie gemocht hatte. Pansy klebte an mir wie eine Klette, aber das tat sie auch so. Blaise gab mit seinen Eroberungen an und vor mir stapelten sich die Valentinskarten auf dem Tisch. Gott, wie hatte ich es gehasst!_

_Eine Karte von Harry war nie dabei…_

Erstaunt las Harry den letzten Satz noch einmal. Er blinzelte und rieb sich die Augen, doch der Satz blieb.

„Was ist Harry?"

Angesprochener sah zu Blaise, der immer noch grinste wie vorhin. Konnte er eigentlich noch anders gucken?

„Draco wollte Valentinskarten von mir?"

"Oh Gott, er nennt ihn schon Draco! Schatz, Mine, so tut doch was!"

„Ja, er wollte immer eine von dir haben."

Gott, das war doch nicht mehr normal! Harry senkte den Blick und las weiter. Seite für Seite brannte sich in seinem Gedächtnis ein. Es beeindruckte ihn. Draco beschreib sein Leben bis ins kleinste Detail und besonders seine Gefühle zu Harry, was den Schwarzhaarigen glücklich lächeln ließ.

._..Oh je, ich hatte es kapiert. Das Herzflattern, das prickeln auf der Haut, die Sehnsucht diese sinnlichen Lippen küssen zu wollen…ich war schwul. Ich – liebte – Harry – Potter! Ich, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Harrys Feind, ungekrönter Eisprinz von Slytherin liebte einen Jungen. _

_Und Pansy klebte immer noch an mir wie Sekundenkleber!..._

Vor Schreck fiel Harry das Buch aus den Händen. Dumpf schlug es auf dem Boden auf. Mit großen Augen sah er zu Blaise, Ron und Hermine.

„Er liebt mich…"

Hastig sprang er auf, suchte Anorak und Schal zusammen, wollte schleunigst zu Draco, doch Hermine hielt ihn davon ab. Sie dirigierte ihn zurück zum Sessel und drückte ihn auf das weiche Polster. Danach hob sie das Buch auf, gab es Harry und setzte sich wieder an ihren alten Platz. Wie in Trance sah Harry auf das Titelbild. Das musste er erst einmal verarbeiten.

Harry hatte 13 Jahre mit unerwiderter Liebe gelebt, obwohl diese erwidert wurde. Und er hatte es nicht gewusst. Das leben war einfach nicht fair!

„Du wirst ihn nachher sehen. Er gibt eine Autogrammstunde."

Harry nickte, Ron stöhnte genervt und Blaise gluckste vergnügt. Das Leben von Harry Potter war immer voller Überraschungen…

„In 15 Minuten ist es soweit!"

Harry fiel vom Sessel, nuschelte etwas das nach ‚Hättest du das nicht früher sagen können' klang und setzte sich kopf reibend aufrecht hin. Sein Blick schweifte zur Ladentür und er bemerkte die vielen Fans, die alle nur wegen Draco kamen – seinen Draco. Harry lächelte glücklich und verliebt, drückte das Buch wie einen Teddy an sich und konnte es kaum abwarten bis Angebeteter endlich kam.

Etwas schepperte, ein dumpfer Laut und ein spitzer Schrei. Sofort war Harrys Neugierde geweckt. Ob es wohl Draco war?

„Granger, räum endlich deinen Lagerraum auf!"

Harry begann zu strahlen und stand plötzlich auf beiden Beinen, während Hermine selig lächelte, Ron sich am liebsten übergeben hätte und Blaise immer noch grinste. Und jetzt war es an Harry Panik zu kriegen. Was wenn Draco diese Gefühle nicht mehr hatte für ihn? Was wenn alles zu spät war? Er sah auf das Buch in seinen Händen und versteckte sich zwischen den Bücherstapeln. Jetzt hieß es nur noch abwarten.

„Gott, Zabini! Hast du dich immer noch nicht von Weasly getrennt?"

„Draco, du musst mich nicht Gott nennen. Ich weiß auch so das ich einer bin!"

„Spar dir das Grinsen."

„Stimmt was nicht, Dracolein?"

„Er hat sich noch nicht bei mir gemeldet."

"Oh, ich glaube, das kommt sehr bald."

Harry vernahm ein Seufzen das nur von Draco stammen konnte. Wie gerne hätte er sich jetzt um seinen Hals geworfen und ihn endlich geküsst, doch er hatte einen anderen Plan. Er musste warten bis zur Autogrammstunde. Hermine machte sich schon auf den Weg die Türe zu öffnen und Draco bewaffnete sich mit einem Stift. Es konnte losgehen…

Während Draco mit Unterschreiben beschäftigt war, erhob Harry sich und stellte sich in der Schlange an. Er beobachtete seinen Traumprinzen genau und spürte immer mehr die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch fliegen und sein schnell schlagendes Herz…

„Für wen soll ich es widmen?"

Draco sah nicht auf, Harry stützte sich am Tisch ab und lächelte.

„Für meine große Liebe Harry, der 13 Jahre blind durchs Leben gerannt ist."

Große, sturmgraue Augen sahen Harry an, der immer noch lächelte und den Kopf zur seit geneigt hatte. Draco schluckte sichtbar, grinste dann aber und schrieb genau das auf was Harry gesagt hatte. Er hielt Harry das Buch hin, war aber nicht gewillt das Buch loszulassen.

„Gegenleistung?"

"Die da wäre?"

"Ein Kuss."

"Vor allen Augen?"

"Sicher, als Beweismaterial das Potter schwul ist."

"Ich heiße Harry."

"Ich weiß, _Harry."_

Draco lächelte Harry an, der das Lächeln erwiderte. Er beugte sich vor und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die von seinem blonden Prinzen. Hinter ihm jauchzten Damen und Teenager auf. Wie sich zwei ehemalige Feinde küssten war nicht alle Tage zu sehen und Hermine hatte eine neue Idee wie sie Bücher verkaufen konnte.

„Gott, Harry küsst _Malfoy_!"

„Und du küsst mich, ein Problem?"

„Viel- Hmpf…"

Harry sah mit leuchtenden Augen Draco an und strich ihm eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Verliebt und glücklich sah er aus, genauso wie sein Engel Draco.

„Harry?"

"Mmh?"

„Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich dich auch, morgen werde ich mir eine neue Brille zu legen. Der hier trau ich nicht mehr."

"Sie steht dir auch nicht, Schatz."

"Danke."

"Immer doch."

"Küss mich lieber, du Idiot!"

"Nichts lieber als das."

Und Hermine musste im St. Mungo anrufen, da Frauen in Ohnmacht gefallen waren und beinahe den Boden voll sabberten, während Harry und Draco gar nicht mehr aufhören wollten mit den Küssen, Ron lieber mit Blaise im Lagerraum verschwand und die ersten Kinder nach Süßigkeiten riefen.

Geliebtes Helloween!

oO TheEnd Oo


End file.
